New Furniture, New Lover, New Promises
by Morpheus9
Summary: Roy gets a new chair.  Who knew it would lead to all of this?  Sounds simple, and really it is.  WARNING: Gay story, EdRoy, don't like, don't read.  Rated for language and content.
1. Roy's New Furniture

**This story started simple like so many of mine do... and then took on a life of its own. So, this is the first part. There are other parts which I will post soon.**

**Summary: Mustang and Ed have a secret. You'll see what it is very quickly.**

**WARNING: This is a gay story. Ed/Roy Don't like it don't read it. Right now there's nothing graphic, just kisses and cuddles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA, but oh if I did... I would be able to pay for graduate school.**

* * *

It was a secret. A simple secret that Ed kept. He went up to Roy's office late that night. He'd been doing this for a few months now. When he first heard that Maes Hughes had died, he had gone to see Roy and found one very drunk and heart-broken man. With Ed's crush on Roy in full swing and with a desire to cheer the guy up, Ed had kissed him. They didn't do much that first time. Ed just sat in Roy's lap for a couple of hours and they kissed and cuddled. Roy just needed something. He needed something to get by and Ed was more than willing to give it to him. But that was all it was. Something Roy needed. Ed had no illusions about it. He knew it would be nothing else. Tonight was going to be the same. At least, that's what Ed thought.

Ed was straddling Roy's legs while Roy sat in his office chair. Their gloves were gone. Roy's hands were under Ed's now open jacket and kissing his neck. Ed sighed and let his head fall back to give Roy better access. His hands were also under Roy's open jacket and exploring the thin torso of his commanding officer. That was when he noticed something different.

"New furniture Roy?" Ed said. Roy pulled away so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"Since when do you care about my interior decorating skills?" said Roy with a touch of annoyance.

"The chair." Roy was furrowing his brows together now.

"What?"

"The chair. I usually sit on your lap sideways with my legs dangling over the arm of the chair. The chair was always too small for me to do this. This is a different chair."

"So?" Roy said quietly. The annoyance had drained from his voice. He almost sounded... embarassed? Ed pushed Roy's coat off his shoulders and Roy pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He pushed Ed's coat off his shoulders as well and let it fall to the floor.

"Be careful Roy," Ed whispered in his ear. "I just might start thinking you care about me and these little evenings that we have together." Roy's bare fingers slid up under Ed's undershirt and kissed Ed gently on the mouth.

"What if I do?" Roy whispered. Ed pulled away and looked at Roy. Roy's eyes stared straight back.

"What?" said Ed in a small whisper. Roy could see the question in Ed's face. He had to reassure Ed of this.

"I said what if I do?" Roy took in a deep breath and tried to pull together the courage to speak further. It all came out quickly and he knew that his voice sounded broken and needy, but he didn't care anymore. "I do care about you. I do care about these nights with you. More than you know." He hoped that Ed wasn't about to run like he feared. Ed seemed more shocked than scared at the moment. Ed's human fingers drifted up from Roy's shoulder and gently pushed Roy's hair away from his forehead. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Roy's forehead. Roy's eyes closed and wished he could live in this moment forever. Ed kissed Roy on the cheek next, then on the lips, and finally on the neck before resting his head on Roy's shoulder and both of them putting their arms tightly around each other. At least he wasn't running away. He wasn't talking, but he wasn't running away either. When he felt Ed start to pull away he didn't stop him. Ed got up off the chair and collected his black and red coats from the floor. Roy thought he was about to leave. But Ed threw the coats on the couch and pulled up another chair that was near by so that he was sitting right next to Roy. Roy turned in his swivel chair so that they were facing each other.

"I care about you too Roy," said Ed. "And I do care about these little secret nights with you too. They've been the highlight of my week for months now. Just getting to see you without any of the others is a thrill to me. Getting to kiss you and hold you is... gods... it's heaven." Roy felt his heart lurch at Ed's words. "That first night I came up here, when I heard that Hughes had died? I knew that you would be upset. So was I. And I had... have a crush on you. Feels like more than a crush these days if I was honest. But I know that you loved Hughes." Roy looked at him with shock in his eyes. "Roy, you were careful, but not that careful. It was the little things that gave the two of you away. A change in tone, the quiet drinks of just the two of you, the looks, and one night when I was going on about in anger he let slip that you and he were lovers once. I want to make sure that this... whatever it may be isn't just a rebound for you because of Maes. I care about you too much for that. I think I might love you, Roy. And if you want me to, I can wait until you know that you are over Maes and you can love me. But I won't do this... I don't want to try to be with you if I'm just going to be a rebound that you will leave behind once you are over Maes." Roy couldn't believe that this kid was so perceptive and so old for his age. How could this kid know all of this? He slowly took in a breath and tried to come up with an answer, an honest answer.

"I... I don't know," said Roy quietly. "I know that I care about you. I know that I feel... something for you. Something beyond just care and concern. I don't know if you are just a rebound because I lost Hughes. Although Hughes and I haven't been lovers for years. Not since he got married. But you probably already know, I never got over him and I never stopped loving him. I don't know what I want this to be. I just know that I don't want to hurt you. And maybe... maybe I should take some time and figure out if I still love him or if I'm over him. I don't want to loose you."

"You won't. I can promise you that. No matter what you decide or realize, I will never stop being your friend. And you won't loose me. And I will never regret what we did."

"I won't either. I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. It's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while. But I just figured that you would tire of me and leave me to the way side long before now."

"I will never tire of you. You are too beautiful for that." Roy reached out and gently stroked Ed's face. Ed leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Ed heard Roy's chair creak and soon felt the lips he knew so well pressing against his. Roy's kiss was always gentle and yet still felt like fire burning through his veins. Roy reached out and pulled Ed into his lap once again. Only this time Ed was sitting sideways with his legs hanging over the arm of the chair.

"I have to go with Al tomorrow," said Ed quietly. "We'll be gone... for a while." He kissed Roy again. "I'll call when we're close again."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. I promise." Ed kissed him one last time and then swiftly got up, grabbed his coats, and walked to the door. "I promise," Ed said one last time before he opened the door and walked out. Given Ed's track record on keeping promises, Roy wasn't that sure, but he still had hope.


	2. Hold me and let me break down

**Yep, it's the next chapter. I'm hoping to finish the whole story soon. **

**WARNING: Gay story, Ed/Roy, don't like don't read. Once again, just kisses and cuddles. Nothing graphic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA, but I wish I did... blah.**

* * *

A month later Roy was sitting in his office alone. It was late and Roy was considering going home. But then the phone rang. He quickly picked it up and whispered timidly,

"Ed?"

"Yeah, it's me," said a tired voice on the other end that he just barely recognized as Ed's voice.

"Where are you?"

"At the phone booth near Central. I just got off the train."

"What's wrong?" Ed sighed and Roy waited patiently.

"Roy... alot of... of stuff has happened since I last saw you. Can I see you tonight?"

"Of course you can. I'll come get you. Just stay there. I think it's raining outside."

"It is Roy." Roy looked out the window and it was indeed raining.

"I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Come quicker." Ed's voice broke slightly as he said it. Something was really really wrong. And Roy ached at the knowledge of it.

"Just stay there. I'll be there."

"Just hurry."

"I will." Roy slammed down the phone, got out of his chair, and grabbed his long coat all in one swift motion. He ran down to his car and sped towards the phone booth that Ed had spoken of. He knew which one it was without even thinking. Ed had called it "the phone booth", not just a phone booth. It was the one that Hughes had gotten shot in front of. He sped down the streets and his tires squealed on the rain-slicked road. As he got closer he didn't see Ed at first. But then he saw Ed's red coat through the window of the phone booth. Then he saw the gold hair that was falling around Ed's face and obscuring it from view. He parked the car in front of the phone booth, got out, and ran up to the phone booth. Ed opened the door and Roy saw the tears in his eyes. Roy didn't say a word. He quickly grabbed Ed around the chest and hugged him tight. He felt Ed sigh with relief.

"Come home with me," Roy whispered. "I'll take care of you tonight." Ed wrapped his arms tight around Roy and nodded. Roy picked up Ed's small shaking body and quickly put him in the passenger seat of the car. Roy ran around the car and quickly got in the driver's seat. Once he was there Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's arm and rested his head on Roy's shoulder. Roy put the car in drive and drove to his house. When he opened the door, Ed didn't want to let him go. Roy lifted Ed into his lap and slid across the seat to the passenger side door instead. He carried Ed out of the car trying to shelter him from the now driving rain with his body. He had his key to the door ready and quickly opened the door. Inside was warm from the fire still burning in the fire place. He slammed the door back to keep out the cold and the rain. He sat down near the fire on a white linen covered couch. He was still cradeling Ed in his arms who was shaking and crying still. This was when he realized that Ed was soaking wet.

"Ed, we need to get you out of these clothes," he said softly. Ed held onto Roy tighter. "Easy Ed, easy. I just don't want you to get sick. I'll carry you there." Roy had seen Ed briefly over the past month when Izumi came to reclaim her child at Central. But he hadn't heard from or seen Ed since. He wasn't sure what had happened in the time in between. He was only certain that something was very wrong. He gathered Ed up in his arms tighter and carried him through his bedroom and into his bathroom. First the gloves came off. Then the shoes and socks were off. Everything was soaked through and his flesh was cold and clammy. His metal limbs squeaked slightly from the water.

"What were you doing Ed?" he whispered as he peeled off the soaked through red coat and black coat.

"Standing in the rain," Ed whispered through chattering teeth.

"What were you doing that for?" Roy asked as gently as he could.

"To wash away the sins." Roy stared at the boy's face. He pulled off the tank top, pants, and boxers that Ed had on and quickly ran a warm bath. Roy got out a warm towel and pulled Ed's hair loose. He rubbed the towel gently through his hair and quickly over his body. This was the first time Roy had ever seen Ed naked, but now was not the time or place for a romantic seduction and Roy still hadn't figured out if he was in love with Ed or not. He didn't want to hurt Ed by doing something and then discovering that he didn't feel the way that Ed did. Once the bath was filled he gently helped Ed into the bath. Ed hissed softly and Roy could see the cuts and bruises that were still fading. Ed had been fighting for his life somewhere. Roy took off his own dress shirt, soaked a wash cloth in the water, rung it out, and began to gently wash Ed's shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." said Ed so quietly Roy almost didn't hear him.

"For what?" Roy asked just as quietly.

"For my teacher busting into Central. For what I had to do for her. For letting Al get kidnapped. For killing Greed so I could get Al back. For telling Winry who killed the Rockbells." Roy's hand paused for a moment. But then he let out a resigned sigh.

"She was going to find out eventually the more she hung out with you and your brother. Better that she finds it out from you rather than from me or a case file."

"I thought you were going to kick me out for telling her that." Roy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"For that? Ed, she could have found that out at any time from records or from me or from Hughes or any number of people. I always knew she was going to find out eventually. I've been waiting for it to happen for a while now." Roy continued to gently wash Ed's back as he talked. "Your teacher was protecting her child. Whether that child is a homonculis or not now doesn't matter to her. He's still her child. And you were protecting your teacher who is the closest thing that you've had to a parent since your father left and your mother died. I know that just like everyone else does. Al got kidnapped and I know he forgives you. You killed Greed to get Al back. You killed an evil being to get someone you love back. You are forgiven by every being on this earth, including me." Roy moved his bare hand away from the washcloth and gently touched Ed's human shoulder. A metal hand came around and grabbed his hand and he let his hand be pulled around so that it was kissed fervently by Ed's lips. Ed's human hand reached up and stroked Roy's arm. Roy kicked off his shoes as he was pulled forward into the bathtub. He eased into the water still wearing his pants and socks and settled behind Ed with his arms around Ed's body and his legs on either side of Ed's legs. His chest pressed against Ed's back and he could feel Ed's heartbeat pounding furiously.

"Shh, shh, Ed," Roy whispered soothingly to the now rocking figure that he was holding onto. "Calm down, I won't hurt you and I won't let anyone else hurt you. Not tonight." He felt Ed's body shaking with tears that had been held back in some dark part of him that he never allowed anyone to see. "Just let go Ed. I'm here."

"I can't..." Ed whispered between choked sobs. "I can't... if I do... I'll break apart." Roy squeezed Ed a little tighter and whispered to him,

"Do you feel my arms around you?" Ed nodded his head. "I'm holding you Ed. You won't break apart. I'll keep you safe and I'll keep you together. Just let it go Ed. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." The dam that Ed had built so carefully against his tears now broke and he was sobbing in earnest. His cries and sobs rang off the tile walls and floor and threatened to break Roy's heart. But Roy kept holding him tight and refused to let go. Roy whispered soothing words and placed soothing kisses on Ed's shoulders and neck. When Ed had drained all the tears from his body and he was completely exhausted from crying, Roy slowly climbed out of the tub and lifted Ed out of it and let him down on the side of the tub.

"Just wait a minute," said Roy. "I'll go find you something to wear." He walked into his bedroom with his blue dress pants clinging to his legs with every step. Once he was out of Ed's line of sight, he quickly took off his pants, toweled himself off, and pulled on a pair of sleep pants. He grabbed the towel and a pair of sleep pants for Ed and walked back into the bathroom. Ed was still sitting on the side of the tub looking more exhausted than Roy had ever seen him. Roy gently rubbed a towel over Ed for the second time that night and helped him into the sleep pants. Then led Ed from the bathroom to the bedroom.

"I know you're going to offer to sleep on the couch," said Ed before Roy could say it. "I don't want you to sleep on the couch. I want you to sleep with me tonight." Ed took Roy by the hand his time and led Roy to the bed. Ed pulled back the covers and laid down on his side. Roy then laid down beside Ed, spooned up behind him, pulled the covers up over the both of them, and wrapped his arms around Ed once again.

"Sorry," whispered Ed, "this wasn't the homecoming I had planned out in my head."

"Don't worry about it," Roy muttered as the both of them drifted off to sleep.


	3. Can I fix your hair?

**Yet another chapter, and it's quite short. Sorry, just haven't seen the need for really long chapters in this story.**

**WARNING: Gay relationship, Roy/Ed, don't like don't read. Still nothing graphic, just kisses, cuddles, and brushing of hair which I find to be one of the most intimate things in the world that a person can do for another.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA... but oh if I did, I would be so gone from this town right now.**

* * *

The next morning Ed slowly woke up as the light played over his eyes. He was vaguely aware that he was being held and once he looked down at the calloused fingers he knew exactly who it was. He rolled over and cuddled into Roy's chest. Roy sighed happily in sleep and held Ed a little tighter to himself. Ed wondered for a minute if Roy did love him but just wasn't ready to let go of Hughes yet. He pushed aside the thought and let himself be held by Roy. He needed to meet with Al again soon. They were going to head to Lior soon and look for Scar. He was planning something. He had to leave today, this morning, he had to leave before he couldn't. But Roy's arms were warm and protective and Ed didn't want to leave just yet.

"I know you have to leave soon," said Roy's deep soothing voice. Ed sighed and tried to hide in Roy's shoulder like a child trying to hide from his parent. Roy stroked Ed's hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Where are you going?"

"Lior," Ed whispered. "There are some things that... need to be handled."

"You can't tell me what they are?" Ed hesitated. He knew what Roy would say. He knew Roy would want to handle it. But this was something that Ed had to handle himself.

"Not right now," Ed whispered. "Maybe one day... I can tell you everything that has happened. But not right now."

"I could help-"

"No. Please." Ed looked up at him with such a pleading look that he almost wanted to tie Ed to the bed post and never let him leave the house and handle whatever it was that needed to be handled. But he also knew that he couldn't do that and keep Ed as his lover. Ed would hate him forever for it.

"All right," said Roy kissing Ed deeply and holding him close again. "All right, do it your way. But if you need me, for anything, just call me."

"I know," Ed replied. "I have to go. I don't want to go but I have to." Roy kissed Ed again and held him like he would never let him go.

"I know," Roy finally said as he pulled away. Ed regretfully got out of bed and stretched. Roy watched him stretching out the human and machine limbs and found himself transfixed. Ed looked so beautiful in the morning light. He got out of bed as well and the both of them got dressed. As Ed was putting on his boots Roy realized that Ed's hair was still loose and falling around his shoulders. Roy went to the bathroom and found a forgotten brush that he kept in the drawer for female guests and walked back out into the bedroom where Ed was starting to pull his fingers through his hair in an attempt to brush it.

"Will you let me fix your hair?" Roy asked quietly. He looked up and saw first the brush and then the look in Roy's eyes. If Roy couldn't fix what was wrong in Ed's life, he wanted to at least do this. Ed nodded and sat up straight on the edge of the bed. Roy climbed onto the bed and sat behind him. Ed felt the brush being pulled through his hair and working out the tangles. No one else but Winry had done this. He let his eyes close as he began to relax. Roy was slowly pulling the brush through Ed's golden hair and Roy was constantly getting distracted by how the light played on Ed's golden hair. But finally he couldn't find anymore tangles.

"Do you have a hair tie?" he asked quietly. Ed pulled his hair tie off his wrist and handed it to Roy. Roy put the hair tie on his wrist and braided Ed's hair carefully. He tied the braid off with the hair tie and then wrapped his arms around Ed's torso. Ed put his hands on Roy's arms and thought, I swear Roy Mustang, if you don't love me it might kill me.

"I have to go," Ed whispered again.

"Call me if you need me," Roy whispered to him.

"I will," Ed replied. Ed turned his head and Roy was there and they kissed gently. Then Ed pulled away from Roy's arms and Roy walked Ed down to the door. Roy reached for the handle but Ed stopped him. Roy looked deep into Ed's eyes.

"Thank you for coming to get me last night," Ed whispered.

"I'll always come get you," Roy replied. Ed grabbed Roy suddenly very hard and Roy wrapped his arms equally as tight around Ed.

"What's wrong?" Roy whispered. "What do you need me to do?"

"If you get a message from me," Ed whispered in Roy's ear, "in the name that is all that is good just listen to what I say. Understand?"

"What have you gotten yourself into Ed?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I'll get out alive. I just know I have to do this." They pulled away and Roy could see the tears in Ed's eyes.

"I'll listen Ed. But if you need me you know I'll be there." Ed nodded. Roy kissed him again and then Ed opened the door. Ed was gone in the blink of an eye and Roy was left staring at the shut door. He wasn't sure what to think about all this. All he knew was that he wanted to protect Ed from this and fix whatever had happened. But he knew Ed better. If Ed didn't want him in this, he was going to have to sit back and try to wait this out.


	4. Falling for you, darkness and all

**Another short one. And yes, I watched the episode and copied down Roy's speech verbatim. I'm OCD like that. :-P**

**WARNING: Gay relationship, still only kisses and cuddles that no one seems to be there to see.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA, but if I did would be so gone from this place.**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, he got a letter from Ed. Ed explained everything about what Scar was going to do in Lior. But the words that caught his eye were:

NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, STAY OUT OF LIOR.

He tried his best to keep the military out of Lior. He argued with Archer, the Fuhrer agreed with him, and he thought everything would be all right. But he was wrong. He was locked in a room by Archer with Hawkeye, Armstrong, and a handful of Tucker's best chimeras. By the time they got out it was all over. Fuery, Breda, Fallman, and Havoc got them out and told them what they had seen. Archer was lying in pieces. Lior was lying in pieces. And everything came together. They had been played. He heard that Ed and Al had been seen fleeing the city. Then he was ordered to track down and capture Edward and Alphonse Elric. He was allowed to take them by force. He hated it. He wanted no part of this. But he had to do it if he was going to figure out what had happened in Lior.

He saw the river and knew that Ed would be heading back for Risembool. They were running. Havoc and Fuery were hurt and Fallman and Breda were turned into bouncy balls. Shortly after Winry and Sciezka were racing towards them on a metal cart that Hawkeye took down with one shot.

As they walked he barely heard Winry talking about her parents and Hawkeye silencing the girl with a look. Right now he couldn't listen to what she was saying. He only had one thought in his mind. He knew Ed didn't want him finding him and Al. But there was no choice now. Ed was in something deep and Roy was going to find them.

When he did it was a crazy battle. He didn't want to hurt them and he and Armstrong together made sure that they didn't. They shouted at each other and fought until the two brothers were cornered. As Roy walked forward he wasn't sure what he was going to do to them, hit them, scold them, grab Ed and kiss him in front of everyone, anything. But it was when Winry screamed out,

"STOP!!!" that reason finally broke through. He could finally hear again and think clearly. "Please... just stop..." Winry pleaded behind him. Ed looked defiant and Al looked nervous. The look on Ed's face screamed, I told you to stay away! Why didn't you listen?! You promised you would listen!

"I once executed two people, two doctors," he said. "There are no sides, just patients. That's what they said as they treated our fallen enemies in Ishbal." He remembered their words as clear as if it was yesterday. Their voices always haunted his nightmares. "But the people they were healing would just rise up again to fight us. The military asked them to stop, but they wouldn't. And their make-shift hospital was becoming a den for insurgents. I got my orders in the morning. And I shot them, that night. Afterwards I tried to kill myself, but I was too much of a coward." No one besides Marcoh and Hughes had known that up until now. For a second Ed's eyes looked panicked. "So I took an oath instead. To never follow unreasonable commands again. To reach a position where I wouldn't have to follow them. And I've stayed true to that. I'm not chasing you because I was commanded to. I'm doing it because I'm pissed." He pulled together all the anger he had left and shouted, "Now why the hell did two you run away without asking for my help first?!" Ed looked shocked and then smirked. Roy wanted to wipe that smirk off of Ed's face right then and there. Armstrong was the one who brought calm even to Roy. And then Al told them about the Fuhrer and the Fuhrer's secretary. Armstrong was taking the other soldiers back through Lior. Ed, Al, Breda, Fallman, Winry, Sciezka, Hawkeye, and Mustang continued the journey down the river and they talked. There was more arguing and yelling and Roy knew they were hiding something, but he let it slip by. When they took a moment to rest, Roy and Ed slipped away from the others behind a few trees. Roy grabbed Ed tightly to him and Ed didn't fight it. He wrapped his arms around Roy's torso in kind and they held each other tightly.

"What the hell did you get yourself into Ed?" Roy whispered fiercely to him.

"Why didn't you listen when I told you to stay away?" Ed replied just as fiercely. "I told you to stay out of Lior. You could have been killed."

"I wanted to protect you," Roy replied quietly. Ed's breath hitched and he shook with a sob that he had been holding back. Roy almost felt like the kid was falling apart in his arms. He held Ed tighter and Ed broke down into tears.

"Oh gods Roy," Ed whispered. "I... I can't believe... I..."

"What is it Ed?" Roy whispered soothingly.

"How many sins will have to be washed away from me?" Ed whispered. "I don't think they can be. I've done... so many things..."

"Scar did this," Roy said quietly.

"Not that, not Lior," Ed replied. "My mother... she... we..." Ed shook with fresh sobs that wracked his body. "Do you know anything about how a homunculus is born?"

"I can't say that I do," Mustang replied.

"Better that you don't," Ed replied. "You'll find out soon enough I'm sure."

"Ed, whatever it is-"

"Not now," Ed said for the second time. "One day I'll get enough time to tell you all of this. I wish I could tell you everything. We should get back to the others. They'll wonder where we've gotten to." Roy stopped Ed before he turned completely away from him and caught his lips in a kiss. Ed didn't fight it and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

"Please say that won't be the last time I kiss you," Roy whispered as he rested his forehead on Ed's.

"Don't tell me you're finally falling for me?" Ed said quietly.

"I think I am," Roy replied. They walked back to the others and made their way to Risembool. There Roy met Edward's father and he suddenly realized where the dark gold hair came from. Hoenheim told him about the birth of a homunculis and how they survive. They talked about many of the things involved and Roy realized that someone was controlling all of the homunculi. Roy could feel the tension between Ed and his father as thick as the dark night around them. The next day Hoenheim was gone. And Roy was trying to keep the investigation team from finding him. Ed followed him outside to talk for a minute before he left. Once they had been left alone outside, Ed grabbed the back of Roy's neck and brought their mouths together in a bruising and brutal kiss. Roy wrapped his arms tight around Ed's back as they lovingly fought. When Ed pulled away they were both breathless and needing more, but there was no time now.

"Whatever happens, with all the dark secrets I'm keeping, do you think you could still fall in love with me?" Ed said quietly.

"Yes, Edward," Roy replied. "I am falling for you. Dark secrets and all."

"I will see you again," Ed replied. Roy nodded in agreement. He didn't care that neither of them knew if that promise could be kept. Neither did Ed. They just wanted something that they could hang onto. Roy walked away towards his transport and Ed walked into Pinako's house.


	5. Disarming Roy

**Ok, very short chapter this time. And yes, I went with the whole original story line. But never fear! There are more chapters all ready written and being written.**

**WARNING: Gay relationship, Ed/Roy, kisses and cuddles still.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA unfortunately, but if I did... oh I would just be gone from the planet as well as this town.**

* * *

Alot happened. Battles, wars, betrayals, epiphanies, goodbyes, but in all of that Roy didn't expect to be riding in the back of this car and see Ed in the headlights. They looked at each other almost warily like they half expected the other to be unrecognizable. Hawkeye stopped the car and they sat in the back seat together at opposite sides of the car. They spoke softly about how to kill a homonculis and the things that Roy should do when trying to kill the Fuhrer. The whole time their hands lay in the middle of the seat, their interlaced fingers slowly stroking each other. The last time Roy had done that was with Hughes when they were traveling with a bunch of officers one night and they couldn't be close. But their hands were hidden beneath a blanket and no one could see that their fingers never left each other. Roy hated for anyone to interlace their fingers with his, it was always too close and it disarmed him in the most litteral sense. With his fingers interlaced with someone else's he couldn't just snap his fingers and create flame. It left him at a disadvantage. And now Ed was the second person in the world that he allowed to do this. He looked over at Ed and realized that the thought of Ed being gone was a thought too painful to imagine. He was in love with Ed. He sighed and thought to himself, Of course I **would** figure this out now, right before we're about to go into battles that will most assuredly kill us. Hawkeye stopped the car and they slipped away to an alley near by. He interlaced the fingers of both of his hands with the fingers of both of Ed's.

"Ed..." he whispered softly, "I know this is the worst time in the world to tell you, but I'm in love with you." Ed let out an exasperated sigh and said,

"Of all the times... you figure this out now." Ed pulled Roy to him and they kissed gently. Their chests touched and their hands stayed interlocked. "Well, might as well. I'm in love with you too Roy." Roy smiled and they kissed again.

"Stay alive," Ed whispered in Roy's ear. "No matter what happens tonight, no matter where I end up, just stay alive. I will find my way back to you. I swear, I will find my way back to you. I love you Roy Mustang."

"And I love you Edward Elric." They looked to Hawkeye who was staring forward in the car. "Might as well give her an appropriate show." They walked out into the street and they told each other good luck. Roy held out his hand and Ed just tapped it. They smirked at each other, and then left each other.

As Ed drifted through life and death that night, he only thought of Roy. As he clapped both his human hands and closed his eyes, his mission was to get his brother back, but his mind went to Roy and whispered again, Stay alive Roy Mustang, no matter what you hear, no matter what you think, no matter where I end up, stay alive. I will find my way back to you.

Roy limped out of the house, one hand on his eye. Consciousness was fading and he wasn't sure how much longer he would stay awake. His only thought was of Ed. "Stay alive Roy!" the picture in his head yelled. "Stay alive you arrogant bastard!! You can't quit on me now! I'm going to get back to you! Stay alive!!" He fell on the porch and he heard Hawkeye rush to him. "Stay alive!" the picture of Ed yelled in his head again. "Stay alive!!" He forced his lungs to breathe and he knew he was still alive. "That's it!! Keep breathing. Stay alive Roy. I'm going to get back to you. Just stay alive!"

It was a couple of days later that he learned that Ed was lost somewhere and Al had appeared still eight years old. He almost reached for a gun for the second time in his life when he saw the image of Ed once again this time with a smug look on his face saying, "Giving up on me so soon? Stay alive I said. No matter what happens tonight, no matter where I end up, just stay alive. I will find my way back to you. I will find my way back to you Roy Mustang. You're the man I'm in love with. I'll find my way back." Roy holstered the gun again. He would wait. Ed would get back.


	6. Leaving You Behind for the Last Time

**Very very short chapter. Please don't kill me for this. Yes, this chapter ends the way the movie ends. But there more to come, so REMAIN CALM!! I promise!! This is not the end! I can't live with Ed on the other side of the gate and away from Roy.**

**WARNING: Gay relationship. Ed/Roy. Just a promise this time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA. That is all.**

* * *

Two long years had passed, and now they were staring at each other again. Roy was coming in on a hot air balloon and Ed and Al were riding their bridge made by alchemy. The two of them acted like they had never been separated. They practically moved and talked like one being in two parts. Smart remarks were traded and it felt the same. Ed was taller now. But his smirk and his eyes were the same. His hair was now tied back in a pony tail instead of a braid. Guns appeared on the ship and Roy snapped and the guns were gone. He made sure the two brothers got on the ship and held off the guns. He saw Ed turn for a moment when he heard a loud explosion but Roy waved him on. Ed won the battle again. And now the three were standing together again. But it was barely a shock when Ed separated them from him and said he was going to take this back and close the gate. Roy held Al back and he saw the look Ed gave him as he floated away. He turned to Al who was in tears.

"You have to help me!" Al shouted to Mustang. "I have to be with him. He's my brother!" Mustang felt his heart break more as he looked into Al's eyes.

"I can take the gate apart on this side," Mustang said with a nod. He grabbed Al by the shoulders and swung him with all his might onto the ship. "Hide in one of the suits of armor!" Mustang shouted as he floated away. Al nodded and quickly climbed with frightening agility and familiarity into a nearby suit of armor. Mustang looked to the windshield and saw Ed staring intently at the controls. Mustang created a slope to slide down but he stood at the top for a moment and watched Ed. He wasn't sure if he would get to see Ed again. Ed looked up and held his right hand against the windshield. He mouthed the words to Roy, "Stay alive." Roy nodded and then slid down his slide to the ground again. He and Armstrong followed Ed's ship down below the city to the sunken city below Central and destroyed the gate within a matter of minutes. He was sure that Ed and Al were doing the same thing on their side of the gate right now. That night he laid in bed and thought of Ed. His last words to him were "Stay alive" once again. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get to be with Ed.

"Stay alive," Ed said in his head again. "That's all you have to do. Just stay alive. Just keep breathing. I will find my way back to you. I promise. I will find my way back to you."

"You better keep that promise," Roy whispered to the ceiling. "Living without you just might kill me. Come back to me soon."


	7. Sweet Reunion

**This one is a bit longer. I've been planning it out in my head for a while. I hope you like it.**

**WARNING: This is a gay story, Ed/Roy. Kisses and cuddles and possibly next time there will be more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA but there are definitely days that I wish I did.**

* * *

Three years passed. Roy was still alive. He was also still alone. No one had heard from either of the brothers Elric in those three years. People were continuing on with their lives and trying to figure out what to do next. Roy was rising higher in rank in the government. There was talk that he would become the new Fuhrer soon. He wished he could laugh along with Havoc and Braeda when they talked about having all the women in mini-skirts. But he was constantly missing one person. And it was killing him.

One cold and rainy night he was staring into the fire. He watched the flames lick the wood and char it. It was six years today since they had first kissed. Roy ran his fingers gently over his own lips and remembered the feeling of Ed's lips on his. His eyes closed as he was lost in a fantasy of Ed in his arms and in his bed again. It would be all gentleness and softness and-

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. Someone was pounding with both fists. Roy quickly got up from his chair and ran towards the door. No one pounded on his door like this. Especially not this late at night. He swung open the door and there, soaking wet and now tall enough that he and Roy could see eye to eye, was Edward Elric. He was breathing heavily like he had just been running. And judging by the look of his red cheeks he had.

"I told you... to stay alive..." said Edward breathlessly in a voice that had now dropped an octave. "You could... have kept your hearing... too..."

"Ed..." Roy murmured unable to come up with a coherent thought beyond his name. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been knocking... for ten minutes... I started pounding on the door... because you wouldn't answer..." Roy reached forward and took Ed's human hand in his. Their bare fingers immediately interlaced and Roy gasped at the contact. Roy pulled Ed to him with his hand and they kissed for the first time in five years. The kiss was half sweet and half brutal and both of them moaned harshly. Roy swung the door shut with a bang and shoved Ed into it roughly. Roy's free hand combed through Ed's soaking wet hair while Ed's free arm went around Roy's torso to hold him close. The rain from Ed's clothes was quickly soaking through Roy's thin t-shirt and sleep pants that he had been wearing. Roy shivered and Ed pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered.

"Don't be," Roy replied with a shake of his head and leaned into another kiss which Ed readily accepted. "Let's get you out of these wet things." Ed nodded with a wide grin. Roy led Ed up the stairs and into his bed room.

"I've got some other pajamas around here somewhere," Roy said as he was digging through a drawer. That was when he felt Ed's hands run up under Roy's t-shirt and stroked the smooth skin of his back. The flesh of Ed's left hand compared with the smooth metal of his right was a feeling that was almost electrifying. Roy slowly straightened up and let Ed pull his t-shirt off of his body at the same time. Ed's cool chest was pressed against his back as his arms curled around Roy's chest. Ed kissed and nibbled on Roy's neck. Rain from his hair was running in cold drops down Roy's back and both actions were making Roy shiver. He just wasn't sure which was making him shiver more.

"I'm not so much for pajamas these days," Ed whispered quietly in his ear.

"You're cold," Roy whispered as he shivered realizing that Ed's skin was cold. He turned around and wrapped his arms protectively around Ed. Ed let himself be wrapped up in Roy's arms. "Let me run you a bath so you can warm up."

"You can warm me," Ed whispered holding Roy closer.

"Please Ed," he whispered back. "I can only take care of you if you let me. Please, let me do this for you. You're shaking." Ed couldn't argue this time. He was shivering and his teeth were starting to chatter.

"All right," said Ed finally as a particularly violent shiver shook him. Roy took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom for the second time in their relationship.

"This all looks familiar," said Ed looking around, "just shorter."

"Well, growing a whole foot will do that to you," said Roy still marveling at Ed's new height. Roy turned on the bath water. Ed sat down on the toilet, untied his shoes, kicked them off, peeled off his wet socks, and then attempted to peel off his pants but they got stuck half way down his calves. Roy tried not to laugh at him and walked over to help.

"Don't laugh!" Ed said completely flustered at this point.

"Then stop looking so cute when you're flustered!" Roy replied with a smile. Roy pulled at the bottom cuffs of the pants and managed to get the wet folds to release each other and he easily pulled them off of Ed's legs.

"You would make it look effortless," Ed replied with a slight grumble. Roy just stood and kissed Ed on the lips again.

"You look cute when you pout too." Ed wrinkled his nose at him but still smiled. He stood up and walked to the bath tub. Roy helped him ease into the hot water with a relaxed sigh. Roy took a washcloth, soaked it in water, and washed Ed's shoulders and upper back.

"Should we talk now... or later?" said Roy quietly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ed asked trying to play dumb.

"Well, I guess the most obvious question is, how did you get back here?" Ed's shoulders tensed slightly.

"It's a... children have a stronger connection to the gate. Especially very very young children, babies. Al got married in Germany. He and his wife had a baby. They named her Tricia, after our mother. Al had been experimenting with using alchemy on the other side and he had had a little success. We had talked about how children have a connection to the gate and what could be done with that. We tried an experiment an hour ago. Here I am."

"Oh Ed," said Roy suddenly realizing what Ed had just left on the other side of that gate: his brother, his sister-in-law, and his new niece.

"He did it because he loves me," said Ed looking at his hands. "He knew I wasn't happy. He knew I wanted to be with you. He always was more perceptive than I gave him credit for. The gate let me come over I think because... I was leaving them behind. And I was gaining you." Ed's body started to shake slightly. "I love you Roy. I'm so happy to be here. You have no idea how happy I was when I landed here. But, I miss him. I miss Al."

"I know," said Roy. Just as they had done years ago, Roy touched Ed's shoulder with his bare hand and Ed pulled Roy's hand around to kiss it. This time, Roy pushed off his sleep pants before Ed pulled him into the tub where he wrapped his legs and arms around Ed and once again held him while he broke down. Ed cried until he had no tears left and he was exhausted from crying. Roy could sense how tired Ed was and decided they should both just go to bed. He got out of the tub first and then helped Ed out. He pulled the plug in the tub and handed Ed a towel. Ed's eyes were swollen and kept closing as he dried himself off. Roy toweled himself off quickly and then wrapped his arms around Ed.

"Let's go to bed," Roy whispered to him.

"Umm..." Ed started to say but Roy kissed him gently on the lips.

"I don't mean that Ed. I mean let's go to sleep. You're exhausted and I want to hold you tonight." Ed smiled in relief and nodded.

"Ok." They walked into the bedroom and Ed slipped under the covers and curled up. Roy spooned up behind him and held him tightly.

"Roy?" said Ed as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Yes, Ed?" Roy replied.

"I love you." Roy smiled and kissed the back of Ed's neck.

"I love you," he whispered back.


End file.
